


Selcouth

by FloodFeSTeR



Series: Words [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Romance, Blood and Gore, Cryogenics, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Sex, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange and yet marvelous.</p><p>*Drabble Collection</p><p>Chapter One: Neoteric<br/>Chapter Two: Frisson<br/>Chapter Three: Sphallolalia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neoteric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (adj.) new

Mom isn't around a lot, but Shaun understands; she's a busy woman, she works to save the Commonwealth and -- according to this new friend of hers that only says she's the Wanderer -- the world.

Shaun likes where she built there house; Mom has strong hands, she made their small town safe and secure. Its far from any of the problems in the wasteland, with a big tower in the middle that screams when something is wrong. Mom says she feels bad about taking a place she didn't liberate, that someone was bound to come looking for the people that had lived there before, but she builds another shack and rewires a turret anyway, christens the new family to move in.

Mom built them a special shack on the water; Shaun likes water.

They have a dog, too. Shaun likes dogs, Shaun likes most of the animals he had met, from mongrels to bloatflies, he seemed to have a knack for the monsters just like his mother.

That knack came in handy while she was gone doing good; saving people, killing things.

He was trying to coax a mongrel into a collar he had hooked up to a chain near the house when she came home. He had wanted to tie it up to a tree and make a sort of warning so they wouldn't have to use that siren and attract another Deathclaw; Shaun was also very good at hiding.

The mongrel had been just out of reach, so close to being finally coaxed through the collar and then Dogmeat had jumped up and taken off, which had spooked the mongrel. It snarled and bit at the air, taking off in the opposite direction of the defeated little boy. Shaun hung his head and sighed, dropping the collar into the water and looking towards the hill that led back up towards the town; he could hear the bustle, the tinkle of the caravan and knew mom was home.

Shaun smiled and stood, water staining the hem of his jeans. He shook his feet as he stepped out of the water, though there was really no point, but it did help to shake at least some of the water away.

There's this strange build up inside of him, something Shaun had only ever felt when she was carrying him out of the Institute, maybe it was excitement? Fear? Confusion? Shaun didn't think he could ever understand the emotions he was just now beginning to interact with on a more frequent basis. This feeling tightened in his stomach, made him ache from the inside, made his fingertips tingle. It was so strange, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, though it did scare him a little bit.

By the time he reaches the top of the hill, gets close to the center of town, the crowd that always gathers is trickling away and arguing over what goes to which stall, who the lady in the red trench coat gets to spend her time with. But they don't matter to Shaun, all that matters is his mother who is getting her mini gun down from the bed of the trailer the Brahmin pulled; she passes it to the mutant, the big green man that scares Shaun but is always really nice and even killed another mutant to protect Shaun.

But mom doesn't know that.

When she sees him, her scars light up on her lips and she opens her arms automatically, grunts as he crashes into her and squeezes him as tightly as he squeezed her.

"Hey kid," she presses a kiss into his hair, as black as her own. "I missed you so much, I have a surprise for you."

Shaun looked up, over the folds of leather she wore to her bright green eyes. Mom always smelt like leather and tobacco, though she didn't smoke which he always found strange. And perfume. Old World perfume, something she had found still sealed in a safe she never knew about, in the home she and her before-husband had lived in.

"Is it another microscope," Shaun pleaded, skipping back a step and clasping his hands behind his back. "Because I'm making something and I need -"

She chuckled and he had to stop, listen to it because he didn't get to hear that often, didn't even get to hear a laugh or a giggle. Mom didn't do those things. She would smile, she would grin, she'd show as many teeth and sparkling eyes as possible, but very rarely did he get noise.

Mom crouched in front of him, cocking her head as she balanced her wrists on her knees. "I got you a whole bag of em," she smiled softly. "The surprise I got though. . .isn't a thing, it's a he and I've wanted you two to meet for a long time."

Shaun furrowed his brow, frowning when Dogmeat pushed his wet nose into his palm from behind. "Who. . .who is he?"

Mom cocked her head, almost to the point where she looked like an owl; now he understood the nickname the guy in the sunglasses always called her. She nibbled softly on her lips and looked over her shoulder, whistling loudly between her teeth and for a moment, Shaun thought it was another dog. Was it like Hound? Shaun liked the abomination, with its jagged teeth and the drool he seemed to use to burn through concrete; it was fascinating.

What Shaun got was. . .nothing like Hound, but also more close than he would ever be.

The shadow cast over mom and dark, nearly black, eyes looked down in amusement at Shaun. He wore a weird hat, like Shaun had seen in paintings in Concord and a red frock coat, ruffles peeking out against his chest. He placed a ragged hand on top of mom's head and leaned forward, which gave mom an annoyed and also amused look on her face. She must not have minded because she didn't move or complain as the ghoul studied Shaun; his exposed naval cavities flexed, constricted and flared as he breathed in and out.

"So you're this great Shaun I've heard about," his rough voice still held a bit of character, unlike most ghouls he had met. "Your mom here never shuts up about you, ya know that? Tryin to steal my girl?"

Shaun's eyes widened slightly, his throat tightening; mom got an uneasy look on her face. She cleared her throat and the ghoul straightened himself, looping an arm around her hips as they both waited patiently for Shaun to find his footing.

"M-Mom. . ." Shaun crinkled his nose and a small glimmer of hurt passed over the ghoul's face. "He's a. . ."

"Shaun," she scolded before he could speak. "Be nice."

". . .little flamboyant."

Her face completely blanked but the ghoul began to cackle wildly, throwing himself back and forth as he clenched his stomach. Shaun hesitantly smiled, Dogmeat panting happily behind him as he lay on the ground. The ghoul squeezed moms hip before he took a step forward, crouching down in front of the boy and giving him a weird little smile.

"The names Hancock, its nice to finally meet ya kid."


	2. Frisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n.) a shiver of pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, short.

Its not in the top ten, but he loves it when she does what she's doing right now.

He has a real list, numbered and everything, tucked away in one of his pockets because he likes to tease her to see that beautiful blush.

Number one is this thing she does with her leg -- but he's getting off track.

She _trembles_.

Its small, only happens when he brushes the inside of her thigh or kisses that specific, tiny spot on her neck; she says she's never felt it before, not with anyone else.

She's always been a pleasure to watch when she's getting pleasured, from the first time he introduced some heavy-pettin to the relationship, to after they had gotten clumsy against the wall of her old home in Sanctuary. He'd had to muffle her cries, another thing they had both enjoyed because she wasn't afraid of a little pain and taking her from behind had bent her neck at this angle -- she was a show.

She can be wild and she can be shy, she can be depraved and she can be reserved, but he loves it when she doesn't even know what she's doing.

Small trembles and moans, the arch in her back and how her hand runs over the top of his head when he tastes her sweetness.

Her skin will erupt in these bumps and she doesn't stop trembling, it even gets him when its cold and he has to hold her against him; she always did get fired up in the cold.

She trembles right now and he has to sit back and watch, her hand holding his and she rocks her head back in time with him. Her body shivers around him and Hancock has to close his eyes, savor the feeling but he wants to watch her tremble, shiver, all because of him.

Because he's the luckiest fucking guy in the world.


	3. Sphallolalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n.) flirtatious talk that leads nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best and that's disappointing, and I have thought of taking this down and replacing it later on to use as the starting point for a bittersweet short story for my Sole Survivor and Maxson so. . .idk

He knows it means nothing, he knows she's the biggest flirt there ever was -- something he loved when they were in a town or Diamond City, to see the disgust on those bigots faces -- and that its partly just a piece of her complicated personality. . .

But that doesn't mean he can't hate it.

Mainly because its him.

That Brotherhood prick, their Elder -- Maxson.

He doesn't like being on this big ass blimp anyway, he'd never been fond of heights, but then she wants to go talk to him and it makes it all so much worse.

And maybe she does it on purpose, maybe she's fucking with him or maybe she's fucking with Maxson but either way Hancock wants to rip his fucking throat out, not hers.

Even though that's her ass she's rubbing into his crotch oh-so subtly much to his annoyance; she's good at shit like this.

"I told you to back up," she smirked at Maxson as she wiggles between him and the war board, even though there's plenty of room for her to go around him.

Maxson arches an eyebrow at her and Hancock wants to snarl at the hand he doesn't need to rub against her hip, how he effortlessly picks up that bundle of curves and places her where he wants her. Maxson doesn't need to touch her, he doesn't need to look at her like that, she doesn't need to flirt with him; anyone but him. He doesn't mind MacCready, doesn't mind Deacon, doesn't even mind the google eyes she gives Nick for his self esteem but not Maxson.

"Barely even made an effort," she purred, giving him that flutter of the lids.

Hancock turns away from them when Maxson leans forward, stomps loudly on purpose until he hears her sigh. He's mad, he doesn't want to be here, he doesn't want to watch that shit and he'll let them all know and not give one single shit.

"Hey, what's --"

He whirls when she grabs a hold of his sleeve, slamming her into the metal wall of that Paladin's room; Dance? No, no Dan-se, can't ever forget that S. She looks up at him in utter terror, like he'd actually hurt her which was ridiculous; he'd never hurt her, never threatened her, her fears were stupid.

"You fuckin' kidding me," he snarled against her face, his fingers tightening around her upper arms. "Flauntin' your ass around here, rubbin' up against him, making me look like the damn, pathetic puppy they all see me as? And you wanna try and ask me what my problem is?"

She peered up at him from beneath her bangs, her big green eyes looking almost humorous but he could also see guilt. She wiggled against him, her knee cocking into his groin and making him snarl.

"You know I don't mean it," she murmured, rocking her knee side to side, which caused more than some chaffing. "Just can't help myself," she pouted.

"Bullshit," he snapped.

She smirked slowly, craning her chin up to him. "What, does it make ya jealous?"

He growled, actually baring his teeth at her, gangly yellow and it only made her smirk sharpen. Little bitch. . .she was teasing him, she was doing it all on purpose.

"I oughta string ya up for all the grief you cause me," he murmured against her lips. "Or maybe I should go give ol' Cait the business, she's been eyein me lately --"

"Go near the mouthy bitch and I'll cut your dick off," she cooed with the sweetest smile.

He smirked. "Oh, now whose the jealous one?"

She chuckled. "I don't know why you're jealous," she hummed, walking her fingers up his chest. "I mean, I'm the one that should always be jealous. I do have the most handsome man in the Wastes at my back. I bet every lady out there is mad that I have you all to myself."

Hancock couldn't help but chuckle. "Think you're gettin' a bit rusty sweetheart, that's the worst lie I've ever heard."

She pouted and he tugged at her lower lip, which made her scowl. "For that, I think I'm gonna go flirt with Maxson some more," she ducked under his arm, his fingers curling in air; she gripped the door frame, her finger on her chin. "Maybe if I kiss him on the cheek I can get another mod."

Hancock growled and waved a hand at her. "Go on, but I'll make sure they know who you belong to tonight," he plunked down on the edge of Danse's bed. "Thinkin of ruining your Paladin's clean sheets, what'cha say?"

She grinned devilishly at him. "Oh baby, you sure do know the way into a woman's heart."


End file.
